Huntsman plus Vampire
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Its not every day that a Faunus goes to a Youkai School. Especially for a Huntsman like Ryan Caerwyn. Join him as he makes friends, makes enemies, and make awesome boots?
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**Huntsman plus Vampire**

**by Spktr Alpha**

**(I don't own Rosaro+Vampire or RWBY)**

**Chapter 1: Friends**

Gazing at the macabre, nightmarish twisted dark world that would be a welcome sight in halloween, Ryan Caerwyn looked at his surroundings and thought only one thing, 'at least its not cold'

The young half faunus just shrugged and proceeded down the dirt road wondering if he was going to have a boring high school life.

_Ryan: So you wanted to speak to me Headmaster Ozpin?_

_Ozpin: Please Mr. Caerwyn despite your early age you have graduated. You are an adult in my eyes so please refer to me as Mr. Ozpin like two adults should._

_Ryan: Well then Mr Ozpin what do you want to discuss?_

_Ozpin: Two things actually, one business matter and one personal matter_

_Ryan: Business first._

_Ozpin: Anti-Human Groups_

_Ryan: White Fang? tchh I pulled a Nora on two local lieutenants and they ran like rats._

_Ozpin: Charming but I'm not referring to rodent faunas, in fact I am not discussing Faunus at all._

_Ryan: You mean...Youkai?_

_Ozpin: Precisely. Me and my counterpart at a Youkai school were discussing some personal things until we got onto the topic of the Youkai counterpart of the White Fang. These people who call themselves Fairy Tale are attempting to convert young minds to their cause._

_Ryan: And I'm here to stop them?_

_Correct. A strapping young man like yourself have...skills that I wish to lend to my counterpart. Especially since you could easily pass as a student._

_Ryan: Despite me being half human?_

_Ozpin: ha. With your appearance I doubt any would consider you human._

_Ryan: my…heritage aside what is the personal thing that you wanted to talk about?_

_Ozpin: do you accept custom orders?_

_(Ryan takes out a small notepad)_

_Ryan: it'll cost extra._

The huntsman didn't like people pointing out his faunus features to him, that is why he always covered his back and his face with his long white cloak. When people saw him, they tended to shun him; faunus, youkai, human, all the same. Since he was half-faunus/half-human and his siblings were physically either or he had uncertain feelings about race. What he DID have definite feelings for was his hatred of Grimm, the creatures that had killed his only friend outside of his family.

As he thought of Grimm he heard a sound that just too coincidental, "Kyaaah!"

The feminine voice was followed by a squealing pig sound. Beneath his cloak Ryan gritted his sharpened teeth.

Boarbatusk.

With Aura enhanced speed, the huntsman dashed towards the source of the sound, his weapon held in front.

* * *

A scared Moka Akashiya had never seen a Grimm before. At least a live one. Like the Hunters employed by Faunus and Humans the Youkai had specialists to make sure no one would have to see a living Grimm.

The pretty pink haired Vampire had her back to a tree, her bike warped and distorting after getting sideswiped by the rampaging creature snorted and strafed back and forth, still gazing at her with what she swore to be a sadistic pleasure. Until it finally reared its head forward in a charge.

Moka closed her eyes, not wanting to see her violent death. Maybe just maybe if she had lived longer she could've made some friends.

* * *

_'Shit. Shit. SHIT!'_

He wasn't going to make it in time. The Grimm was already in a full gallop and he was still too far away from the girl. Unless...he used dust.

While continuing his run he raised his weapon, a bow. Not a normal bow but a massive, heavy bow that only he knew how to wield. Ryan reached for an all metal arrow shaped like a thin sword, the blade and fin glowing blue with energy. Without hesitation he pulled back on the razor thin bowstring, the arrow seeming to violently shake as Dust and Aura was permeating the simple rod of metal.

In a single instant, the arrow flew straight out and darted towards the Boar Grimm. The creature was blown back at the impact before the bladed ended finally passed through and impaled the Boartusk on a tree in the distance.

What was once a mad dash had turned to simple run. Ryan's scowl replaced with a less intense gaze, upset that he accidentally used his best 'super arrow' instead of his regular dust arrows.

"Hey! are you alright!?" he said finally getting to her location.

"Huh?" she said bewildered, "what ha-KYAAAAAAAAAA! STAY AWAY GRIMM!"

To his surprise the girl had enough strength to push him across to the other side of the clearing. While he was grunting in pain, the pink haired girl finally realised that she had just struck her savior.

"Faunus…," he grunted noticing his face fully revealed, "just an ugly one. and you're welcome."

An annoyed Ryan picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off before walking towards the dead Grimm. Hopefully that Quinn guy wouldn't chew him out for wasting his precious 'Seele Schneiders' or something. Pulling the sword-arrow from the corpse he sighed in relief at seeing that it was still usable.

"wait! Please wait!"

Ryan turned around to see a puppy dog eyed version of the pink haired girl staring at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, its just that the Grimm and Your face and-"

The girl was about to continue until Ryan held his hand up, "I get that a lot."

Ryan turned away in order to leave but was grabbed on his sleeve.

"My name is Moka," she said, "Moka Akashiya. I'm a vampire and … can we … be friends?"

_'friend!?'_, he thought, _'I only had one friend and she's dead. I should see how this goes first.'_

"uh...sure," Ryan responded, hand out, "Ryan Caerwyn. Faunus and Huntsman."

* * *

Sometime after, the two were making their way towards the school. Oddly while Moka was rolling her twisted bike, he was busy polishing his 'seele schneider' arrow.

"Ryan" she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why do you have those weapons?"

"I'm a Huntsman actually, my job is getting rid of Grimm among other things."

"Really? I've never met a Hunter before. But why are you attending Youkai Academy?"

"Its a long story. I can just say that I became Huntsman at an early age and people said I should do something besides making Grimm pincushions."

"That reminds me, why are Grimm here?"

"I don't know but I'd like to have a word with the security here."

Moka and Ryan reached the outside of the school before they separated to unpack their things in their dorms. As he unpacked his luggage, he made sure to put on his face mask before making his way to the Chairman's office.

If Grimm were here then Fairy Tale propaganda was the least of their problems.

* * *

In his office Tenmei Mikogami, Chairman of Youkai Academy and one of the Three Dark Lords was anticipating his new pawn on loan from his counterpart Ozpin.

Though powerful as he is, he had a deep respect for Ozpin and his standing and the reports indicated that the young Huntsman would be a valuable asset in getting rid of Fairy Tale.

There was a knock on the door that spurned him to place down the files onto his desk.

"Come in."

From the door came a teenager with a white cloak over a brown field jacket and olive green cargo pants. If it weren't for the the mask that covered the lower half of his face, his most noticeable feature would have been the (admittedly) excellent black boots.

Looking again at the files, Headmaster had a mental checklist. Short white hair and gold eyes that had seen far more than they should be. If it wasn't for his jawline then he would've been considered quite handsome.

"Headmaster" said the teen, "I'm Ryan Caerwyn, Ozpin sent me."

"Ah so you're the young Huntsman," said Mikogami, "Well then Mr. Caerwyn are you up to speed on the situation?"

"A Youkai Supremacist Organization called Fairy Tale is trying to set up shop here and you and Mr. Ozpin want my help to stop it."

"So you are informed. Good. But there is something else you should know?"

"And that is?"

"For one they are not like the White Fang in fact their leaders are unreasonable at the very least. While those Faunus in the White Fang are fighting for Faunus rights with … aggressive methods, Fairy Tale is more inclined towards the genocide of humankind."

"..."

"Your reaction is justified. While Vale Counter-Terrorist organizations are devoted to stopping the White Fang they have neglecting Fairy Tale. Only till recently had I managed to convince the government to send a few Hunters to investigate."

"Me being one of them?"

"Actually yours was a personal recommendation. not part of my lobbying efforts."

The Chairman looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow, "Its seems that it is almost time for class. Run along then we can discuss this later."

"Alright" Ryan said.

"Oh and two more things."

"Yes?"

"Get changed into the uniform before getting to class."

"and?"

"Where did you get those splendid black boots?"

"I made them. two fifty a pair."

"I got one fifty on me."

"pay the rest after delivery."

* * *

"hey what's with that guy?"

"I heard he's some faunus from Vale. do they all dress like that?"

"That guy creeps me out."

"Do you know the brand of those boots? They kick ass!"

The last one he took note of. For every five hecklers there was always one guy drooling after his boots. Maybe he at least could walk away slightly richer than before.

As the class slowly began to populate he noticed people here and there that made him felt iffy. The first was a small but busty girl in a vest with blue hair in a ponytail, judging from the looks that she exchanged with some of the boys it seemed like she was a bit of a flirt. The second was a long purple haired girl whose blank expression was coupled with a lollipop and sweater, for some reason he had a cold yet familiar feeling while glancing at her. The last was a tall guy with ear piercings and a hairstyle that just screamed delinquent, he made a mental note to be cautious around him.

Asides from those three and himself, it looked like everyone else gave off a normal feeling. When the bell rang, a youthful glasses wearing blonde walked to the front podium.

_'Faunus. no Youkai, obviously a cat Youkai.'_

"hello everyone I am Nekonome-Sensei," said their young teacher, "and welcome to your first year at Youkai Academy!"

She seemed friendly enough, a lot like Ms. Goodwitch except without that bad cop routine.

* * *

At Beacon Academy, Ozpin had opened a large box on his desk that Ryan had sent him. With him was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh look Mr. Caerwyn managed to finish my boots before he le-"

Goodwitch grabbed the boots and stormed away with them without explanation. Since then no one knew what happened to them.

Not even Goodwitch herself.

* * *

Back at Youkai Academy, Ryan and the rest of his class were continuing to listen to Nekonome-Sensei. It was a back-drop explanation, Youkai fought and lost against the humans just like the Faunus, this school like historically Faunus colleges were as much about integrating with human society as much as they were about education.

"but Sensei," said the man with the delinquent hair, "why don't we just kill all guys and keep the girls?"

The smug smirk on his face was as evil as it was stupid.

_'He probably hasn't fought a hunter'_ thought Ryan, shaking his head at disappointment. People like him gave Faunus and Youkai a bad name.

"oh don't be silly!" dismissed Nekonome, "Saizou-kun. Humans outnumber Youkai and some of them are even as strong as S-Class."

"Tch... Yeah right!" Saizou grumbled. The thug leaned further back on his chair, Ryan meanwhile was silently marking him up from potential to actual threat.

There were some basic ground rules covered as well. Turns out revealing your form or even telling what form you have was discouraged. Since he was a faunus he wasn't sure how he'd fit in. Still, the biggest problem was their policy with humans.

"No humans are allowed in the vicinity of the school." She stated, still cheery as ever.

"But Sensei," Ryan asked, "what if humans DID get on school grounds?."

To the teacher and the class in general they were surprised to hear Ryan's normal voice. The general assumption was that he was a nutcase who was forced to wear a muzzle.

Yet before the cat youkai could answer a familiar pink haired girl had rushed in. She was flustered and panting, exhausted after running around the school for the classroom.

"Oh another student!" Nekonome said, ignoring the question, "Come in! Come in! You won't be marked down as late."

"T-Thank you," panted Moka.

On that moment almost everyone had their eyes transfixed her; the boys having the tensest gaze.

"That face..."

"Her chest…"

"Long hair…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" said most of the boys in unison.

"ugh…" groaned both Ryan and the girls in class.

After recovering from the shock of such an explosive response she scanned the classroom and picked out the iconic masked faunus in the crowd. Gleefully she rushed over to where he was while Ryan could only other two words, "oh dear"

"RYAN!" she squealed, embracing him in a friendly hug.

"How the hell does he know her?!"

"I can't stand this!"

* * *

The reaction in hallway wasn't any different either. To his left and right were boys in awe of Moka and disgust at her walking alongside the 'psycho' faunus.

"I love the architecture here" she said, "reminds me of my family's castle."

"you live in a castle?" Ryan said in a mild shock.

An embarrassed Moka looked down, "just a _tiny_ castle."

"Say Moka"

"yes?"

"Aren't you afraid of my face"

She shook her head, "Just because you look like that doesn't make you a bad person."

Underneath his face mask Ryan smiled, "You really are an angel aren't you?"

Moka blushed at hearing Ryan's compliment. Since it was lunch they had time to walk around and they were just touring the ins and outs of schools; oddly, only Ryan could see that they were tracking attention. Nonetheless he found the experience calming after living a stressful childhood.

But it was cut short as the thug Saizou now stood in front of the two, giving off an aura that told Ryan that he was up to no good.

"Hey Moka," grinned Saizou, "how are you doing?"

Moka stepped slightly closer towards Ryan, "G-good."

"Say...How about you and I go someplace. Ditch this Faunus psycho."

"N-no. I'm staying with Ryan."

"Come on…"

The large youkai slowly moved his arm to Moka's shoulder but was stopped by the solid grip of Ryan's left hand.

"You're going to have to go through her friend first," glared Ryan, "and thats unlikely."

"Fine!" Saizou snorted, "Behind storage sheds. After class."

"Deal."

Saizou threw off Ryan's grip and stormed off. A stunned Moka looked at him with incredulous eyes. Ryan sighed.

"Don't worry I'll deal with him."

* * *

"Come in."

In front of Mikogami was Ryan, this time with a look of concern of his face.

"Ah Mr. Caerwyn finished already?"

"Takes more than a day to make a pair," Ryan responded, "but I got some good Grimm skin to work with."

"You mean the boar you killed today?"

"Yes. And that leads me to a problem that you have. Security."

"I'm aware. Despite our human disguises we are still Youkai, we're not all as controlled as humans and faunus are."

"Control or not Fairy Tale brainwashing isn't a concern when you have wandering Grimm and Sex Offenders running around your school. I just checked and this Saizou guy who called me out for a fight tried to prey on human and faunus girls in Vale."

The chairman narrowed his eyes, reverting to more serious tone.

"Fairy Tale does not like the current order; they have ideals and beliefs that are questionable. Some are criminal thugs who believe in social darwinism while others revel in anarchy and sadism.

My allies have reports of them releasing Grimm in peaceful communities, intentionally increasing crime rates by all means, and obstructing the functions of society, infrastructure, communication, food supply, even emergency response.

Saizou is a sad case of someone jumping onto the bandwagon. He and others in this school are placed here under my watch."

Ryan reeled back in disgust.

"What kind of people would do all that!?"

"Mad men of the worst kind. _Organized_ Mad Men. I speculate that the genocide of humanity is just their general consensus."

"so what would you have my do?"

"I'm part of a cause to clean them out of their festering pits one by one. What better than their source of fresh blood?"

"Then what do I do with this delinquent?"

"Like what any good educational does to problem children, teach them a lesson."

* * *

On the rooftop Moka was waiting for her new friend after he left all of a sudden. She was secretly happy that Ryan was willing defend her.

_'maybe if he had a regular face then maybe we could ki-'_

Moka turned red. She wanted to deny that idea and slapped herself to make sure she was back to normal.

"Hey Moka!" said a voice from the doorway, "sorry I had to do something!"

"Its okay," she smiled, "anyway what is it about?"

"Well uh…" pondered Ryan, "I was just talking with the headmaster about me being here and some other stuff."

"I see. what else did you talk about?"

"stuff."

"what kind of stuff?"

Ryan couldn't keep doing this forever, "well we talked about the new-Shows! Yeah shows airing. Like The Following."

"Isn't that the show about an Evil Professor who gets people to follow him and do evil things?"

"You watch it?"

"No! I don't. It's too scary. Besides its not realistic."

Ryan blinked, "well moving on, do you have anything you want to talk about? we still have a quarter of an hour before lunch is over and two and a half before I beat up Saizou. Like the last school you went to. I became a huntsman because I went in and passed Beacon Academy at a young age."

The vampire shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it. I went to a human middle school and no one liked me because I was a vampire. No matter how much I tried I only had bullies and no friends. Thats why I hate humans."

Moka's happiness was gone. She was upset after living through the same kind of pain that he lived through.

"Moka I've lived through the same thing as a kid. But I don't hate them."

"What!? but how could you still like them after they hurt you so much!?"

"Because I know that there are good and bad in all three of the races. I met humans that don't care about my face and faunus that kick me out of their stores. My first youkai friend is you and my first youkai enemy is Saizou."

"B-but…"

"How about I show you this."

Ryan took out his phone and flipped to a photo of a young family. A kindergartener ryan trying his best to smile while a tall, dark, handsome man was closely holding a beautiful long white haired woman that had gold eyes and a veil over the lower half of her face.

"My father didn't care what her face looked like. He always saw my mother as the most beautiful woman in the world. Even if she was a Faunus and he was a human."

"You you're-"

"half-human," he smiled underneath his mask, "your first human AND faunus friend."

She paused to let it sink in. After a moment she started to smile as well. A warm bubbly feeling grew inside of her as she leaped at him in a empowered embrace.

"Your my friend! No matter what!"

Ryan chuckled, "feelings mutual."

Moka found it easy to overcome that painful memory. Because of her friend. her human friend. her human boy-

"Moka…" said a strained Ryan, "too much…"

She released her hug while her face was a deep shade of red, "sorry."

'Don't mention it."

* * *

While Moka was in her Rom-Com mode, a certain ice elemental was in the middle of investigating who the mysterious new Faunus was in her class. From simple observation (and a dorm break-in) she had pieced together a couple things. One was that he was half-human on his father's side and that his breed had the lower face of a nightmarish creature from science fiction. The second was that he was a huntsman,most likely of the winter woodsman variety judging by the warm clothes and his bow. Third was that he had no friends up till meeting Moka Akashiya.

Save one.

In his journal was many things; tactics, bow and arrow designs, even some data on his hobby boot making business. The actual accounts were interesting.

_February 2 - I met a girl in the forest. I don't know why but she isn't afraid of me. She asked if we could play ball and I said yes._

_February 7 - I met her again today. I was nervous but I got enough courage to ask if we could be friends. She said yes. Mom and Dad are very happy that I got my first friend._

The journal kept going on for months about Ryan's past. It seemed like he and the girl really did enjoy their time with each other.

_June 13 - Its already June and its still cold up here. I keep offering her ice cream but she prefers lollipops instead. She said that her lollipops are colder. How does that make sense? At least when I have a snowball fight with her I don't have to go inside so often to warm up. I'm glad._

_December 24 - Its almost christmas and I can't wait to give her my present. I had my dad's friend make a locket for her. I hope she loves it. My dad says that I should give it to her under missile toes or something. I don't know what that means._

Mizore smiled at the thought of young love. She was surprised that they still weren't friends. Looking down she continued reading.

_December 25 - Ursa got Mizore. I'll kill them all. Every last one._

The journal fell out of her shaking hands. A quaking Mizore gazed down at her brass locket. Frozen tears falling out of her eyes.

"How could I have forgotten?" falling on her knees, Mizore held the book in her hands, "how could I not know he was my first love?"

* * *

**Hi readers its me Spktr Alpha. After writing up Kamen Rider Kaijin and Diablo DXD I realised that I was mentally taxing myself as well as rushing the story. It got to a point that I had just run out. So for now I'm putting BOTH on the backburner until I can get it all together.**

**Anyways I decided to write this up since I like both Series and felt that some of it could fit in the same universe. It also helps that there is the right amount of material that I can work on it without overcomplicating the actual story.**

**One or two OC's are welcome. Reviews are nice as well because I have a fair number of plot threads I want to develop.**

**P.S. If you want to know then yes. The cast of RWBY will appear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends II

**Chapter 2: Friends II**

In a vacant corner of Youkai Academy was one of the troublemakers coming in as a freshman. While not being a total jerk to people he would either A drink, B smoke, or C get high on drugs. Today he was doing it in alphabetical order.

Dust is a lot of things. A source of magic. A fuel source. An explosive. And secretly a key component of a drug distributed by Fairy Tale. A few grams could infuse a youkai of his size with enough euphoric vigor to keep him going for hours. It combined the mental and physical boost of six performance enhancing drugs and its side effects.

Saizou didn't really care. He was an addict who felt more alive using and his (petty) short-term gains were worth it to him. Since he called out that huntsman he had to figure out how to do him in. Hunters were all about fighting and the Orc wasn't going to take his chances.

As he finished snorting the last of the vial he reached for his next handful of vials until he stopped.

Saizou had managed to come up with his first bright idea in a long time.

* * *

Mizore liked to claim that she got over things quickly and the revelation was no exception. She wanted to curse herself for leaving like that. She was alone her entire life and to think that her family forbid her from going to the Vale town because of ONE Grimm attack. The worst part was that she forgot all about him.

_'how could you Mizore!?'_ she thought to herself, _'to just forget him even if you were a child!?"_

Closing the door to her lover's room, Mizore had an actual motivation to attend school.

The young ice elemental wasn't sure how she was going to approach him again but Mrs. Caerwyn WILL get her man. And then she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

* * *

After school, behind the toolshed were Saizou and Ryan with Moka behind him. Ryan knew that the headmaster was off in his crusade for good. With his experience before hand it seemed unlikely that the youkai thug was going to win.

Without delay both charged toward each other, rather than using complex moves it was a pummel duel. Each blow that they exchanged was either blocked, dodged, or absorbed. To one moka it was a slugfest but for another she noticed the subtlety of the fight.

Saizou was no stranger to street fights and his orcish strength was not failing him. While each and every blow that the Faunus connected hurt like hell he was still standing. It helps that he injected the drugs right into his bloodstream.

Meanwhile Ryan had an uncomfortable feeling. Something didn't seem right about the youkai. It was like he was influenced by something.

_'I should finish this quickly'_

With that thought he swatted away both of Saizou's arms before launching an aura unfused punch into the thug's stomach. Ryan's enemy falling to one knee.

_'that should...wait. He can't-'_

Powderized Dust narcotics had flown into his face before igniting. Growling and disoriented in pain, Ryan looked to see Saizou in his true form, two fresh new needle holes jutting from the side of his neck.

"LOOKS LIKE ITS MY WIN!" boasted the orc, overwhelmed with power.

With impossible speed, the Orc dashed right in front of him before landing a fist that shattered Ryan's natural aura shield. Stumbling back the faunus ducked under the second blow and threw his fist into the orc's rib only to be surprised that the impact felt like he was hitting a brick wall. Dodging back he realised that he had to take a more drastic measure. The strain was taking a toll on the orc since he could see black veins crawling from the needlepoints and blood was now streaming from the eyes and noses of Saizou.

Hand stretched out, Ryan's aura began to sweep from his palm before finally manifesting in a D-shape. This was his backup weapon. He kicked Saizou back before jumping a good distance from him. pulling the ethereal string, a bolt of light emerged that pointed at the drugged orc. In an instant the bolt left the glowing bow and zipped to a spot in front of the orc; exploding in a bright flash that caused the Youkai to finally collapse unconscious.

Although Ryan was barely touched or exhausted, he felt that the fight had drained him more than it should have. Shaking his head he proceeded to contact the Headmaster.

* * *

Being towed away by paramedics, Saizou would have tried something if it weren't for the magic arrow's power suppressing him. The few people still at school watched as the ambulance drove away before leaving; the majority had heard of Ryan being called out and now looked at him as THE Psycho Faunus.

Moka in the meantime was shocked to see that Ryan was talking with the headmaster on fairly even the headmaster left, oddly enough looking at his wallet in disappointment, she decided to walk over to Ryan.

"Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"What was that you used at the end?"

"I met someone who was mercenary for an outfit called Talon. Apparently they had a thing for archery,"

"So what do you call it?"

"He said it was called the Omni-Bow because it was versatile. Which is good because Saizou would be dead right now if I didn't stun him."

Ryan chuckled nervously, "that escalated quickly. Damn Fairy tale."

"Damn what?"

"nothing."

The uncomfortable silence lasted only a short minute before Ryan began to talk, "Hey Moka, it kind of bugs me but. Aren't vampires supposed to be incredibly strong?"

Moka nodded before gesturing to a cross shaped piece of jewelry hanging on her choker, "this is my rosario, it limits my power and if i didn't have it I would become scarier also."

"Scarier?" said a disbelieving Ryan, "how bad can it be?"

She shrugged, "You wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"How do you know that for sure? Shouldn't we try to take it off first ?"

He held up the rosario to look at it but Moka pushed his hand away, "please Ryan i-"

A wide eyed Ryan held the detached rosario in his hand, "it fell off...so easily."

Dark energy surged from where Moka was, her form slowly changing in the unholy light. She seemed taller, shapely, more mature, her hair turning a silver white and eyes changing to a blood red. Ryan's faunus instincts were screaming Danger! Danger! but his inner huntsman was unphased.

"So you are the half-breed that the other me has befriended?"

"I have a name," he said, "and other moka how are you feeling?"

The new moka looked at him with condescending expression, "You dare ask how I am feeling?"

"Is there a problem asking? You look like you haven't been...you for a long time."

Her voice softened slightly, "that is considerate of you but you are not my friend only her friend."

The huntsman had mixed feelings about this, 'How do you get along with someone with multiple personalities? Well I should at least say something.'

"Well Moka," he said, "do you want to be friends?"

She laughed arrogantly, "vampires don't associate with the weak."

'at least she didn't say it was because I was a freak' thought Ryan.

"with that kind of attitude I doubt you could get friends."

"your point?" she said.

"Its nice to have friends. Maybe once in awhile we could get to know each other like me and the other you."

She looked at him with a hint of surprise, "If there was a slim chance of me following along this what would we do then?"

Ryan released all his aura in a short flash that again shook the arrogant vampiress, "I guess you like fighting so much so how about we talk about combat then? So what do you say?"

* * *

It had been two days since the fight with Saizou. While Ryan's friendship with the Outer Moka was set in stone, he had managed to get the Inner Moka to warm up to him. Moka had surprised him when she told him that somehow he was the only one that could pull the rosario off. Strange but not that serious.

Like today and the last two days, Ryan had spent time between Inner and Outer Moka.

While taking classes with Outer Moka he had tried to socialized with others but he failed miserably, being called the 'psycho faunus' and being the best friend of the most attractive girl of school would do that to you.

With Inner Moka they were spending their time Sparring or Training, with Inner Moka tagging along him in his daily workout. Behind her arrogance Ryan could see a proud noble spirit and respected her for it. Most of their fights were inconclusive since neither had resorted to their own Youki or Aura reserves, instead fighting hand to hand. She also seemed to become VERY involved when they fought.

Since the sparring today was early in the morning, Ryan had to wash himself after Outer Moka had left for school. Strangely before putting the rosario back on, the Inner-Moka had a genuinely sweet smile before pointing out he was sweating like a pig. He was jealous that he sweated the most and splashed some water on himself, using a faucet placed outside.

_'I'll have to go talk Inner Moka to not get so excited.'_

With that though he shut off the faucet and was in the middle of drying himself until he heard something coming from behind him.

He rushed over to see the flirtatious girl lying down, supposedly groaning pain.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"help...me…." said the blue-haired girl.

The girl was faking it. It was obvious. First aid and Aura training at Beacon, and first hand experience allowed him to tell if she was faking it or not. So he did what he told her to do, help her. He put his hand on her shoulder and pumped Aura into her veins. The girl jumped up, feeling like she had the entire springtime of youth infused into her.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT IS THIS!? I FEEL INCREDIBLE!" she yelled out.

"Simple Aura healing," he said as he left.

"wait!" she said, pulling him towards herself.

"what?"

"..."

"what do you want?"

The busty blue haired girl kept giving him a strange stare making him very uncomfortable.

"Can you please just stop staring at me? You and I both have to head to class."

She let go looking surprised but Ryan couldn't understand why or why she was faking an injury in the first place.

* * *

Mizore was displeased. Very displeased. First the vampire was starting to fall for her fiance and now that blue cow was trying to make as him part of her entourage. Those two, no. Those three were getting too close to him. She had to confront him now or never.

Seeing that Ryan was now alone, she decided to appear before him. From her position on op of the three she lept downward behind the walking faunus. She silently glided her way to him but was stopped by a notched light arrow pointed towards her.

"can't I have a regular day?" said the archer.

"Ryan."

"Yes fellow classmate, why have you been tracking me for the last few days? Don't give me that look I'm a huntsman, naturally I'd be cautious when someone goes through my room."

"Ryan!"

Mizore stood up and looked up at him, "do you know my name?"

"M. Shirayuki but for some reason I couldn't get anything else from the records."

"Thats because I made sure it was like that, my kind have … precautions."

"and How am I a precaution?"

"You aren't."

"Then what am I then?"

"The boy that gave me my pendant for christmas, the one that became a Huntsman after my supposed death."

Ryan lowered his omni bow, the aura dissipating to nothingness, "Mizore died a long time ago. I saw her get surrounded by Ursas."

"I survived, I'm a Yuki-Onna and as you know about us we-

"You stay distant until something happens to get your attention. But something DID happen. You were my friend Mizore you should of been there when everyone started to turn on my family. When they turned on ME."

"There was nothing I could do," she shrugged, "My family believed it was too dangerous for me to be near a human settlement especially with so many Grimm around."

The huntsman clenched his fist in anger but slowly released it; things happened.

"I spent my childhood wanting to avenge your death. I even got in and graduated from Beacon at an age far earlier than I should have. But you're alive. What now?"

"We have to get over it, both of us."

"just like that?"

She somehow managed to glide over to him before embracing a surprised Faunus. Despite being an elemental of ice she gave off only a cool yet comfortable feeling. Ryan had his arms out but slowly lowered them to reciprocate an uneasy hug.

* * *

Moka had just seen it. An unknown girl was embracing her friend and he was holding her as well. she had a feeling that she had never understood till now.

_'i'm jealous._'

She had an epiphany at that moment. In just the first week of high school she had met her first love, someone very unlikely but she felt something for him and the inner her might have a connection to him as well.

Behind a distant tree Moka struggled with all her willpower to not break up the moment. She didn't have to as they all heard a scream coming from the distance. The vampire saw Ryan break off the embrace, telling her to run into the nearest building while he dealt with what most likely was a Grimm attack.

She wasn't sure what to do but soon realized that the Huntsman had forgotten his weapon. Without delay, Moka rushed to the boy dorms hoping that she could get there in time.

* * *

A second Grimm attack in a week. Ryan found it suspicious, even more after seeing that the Ape like Grimm had the some of the same needle marks that Saizou had. Behind the masked black chimp was the same blue-haired that he just met. The girl seemed genuinely hurt and was on the ground clutching a bleeding wound to her shoulder.

The white masked turned towards the Huntsman before a cloud of Omni-Bow arrows peppered its side with sharpened the Ape lunged forward with its stubby legs only for Ryan to slide underneath and shoot one last aura arrow to its lower back, causing it to stumble. With his aura already running low from the sparring match and the healing, and his actual bow still in his room, the Faunus had little to work with.

A large swing went towards him but he ducked, he still formulating a plan

"You!" he yelled to the blue-haired flirt, "run! I'll hold it off."

She nodded automatically and rushed away.

As the girl ran off, Ryan removed his face mask, revealing his monstrous jaw. Hunched in a feral position, the faunus charged towards his opponent with sharp teeth that could rip it limb from limb. He hated revealing himself but it was necessary.

* * *

The Succubus Kurumu was running from the scene, though wounded she had regained enough sense to understand what was going on. She should've known that a person like Ryan would never be charmed by someone of her level, the Faunus was a huntsman. a warrior that if the rumors were true, was a prodigy that has been in constant battles with opponents that rival A-Class youkai. Behind her were sounds of the Grimm roaring in pain, most likely losing ground to Ryan.

Slowing down, she channeled what youki power she had into sealing the bleeding wound, it now just a large red scar on her shoulder.

_'he is strong. and smart.'_ she thought, _'he didn't even act like a lustful pig like all the others. Is mother right? Is it true that the first man that resists me my Destined One? I wish it was but theres...'_

Just then she saw a pink blur darting towards the fight scene with a bow and quiver in hand.

_'moka.'_

Moka rushed to the scene expecting to see her secret crush in danger. She expected the faunus to be on the ground battered not this.

Atop the viciously mauled Grimm was a humanoid figure drenched in blood, the creature panting while its monstrous jaws hung loose from exhaustion. Its teeth were like dozens of serrated knives and its jaw split in four, looking like a mix of the most blood thirsty reptile and the most ferocious insect. After a guttural growl, the being stared down to see her shaking form.

"I'm sorry that you had to see this Moka."

* * *

**There you have it. second part of the introductory arc. I introduced Mizore early and I did the same for Kurumu this chapter.**

**If you're wondering what Ryan's lower half of his face looks like think Mileena from Mortal Kombat or the mouth that the Elites/Sangheili have in Halo.**

**Review, Comments, and Criticism are nice.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends III

**Chapter 3: Friends III**

**Hi SpktrAlpha here and thanks again for reading this fanfic. As promised i'm introducing some people from the Beacon Teams. Anyways enjoy!**

**EDIT: if you are still unsure what his mouth looks like, its NOT the Predator. Let me set the record straight. Scratch the Mileena part, its more SC2 Hydralisk meets Halo Elite/Sangheili. I wanted to make him more scary than ugly. If he talked normally then he would look like any other person (albeit with a prominent joker style 'scar' on his face) like the Sangheili in Halo Legends. **

* * *

When the three girls returned to class they had noticed one thing, Ryan wasn't there. The young Caerwyn was again talking with the school authorities, most likely discussing the recent Grimm. Each and every one of them could tell that they all held a torch for the 'Psycho Faunus' of Youkai Academy. It took only one glance and a gut feeling to tell them that.

Moka had convinced herself that it had to have been love at first sight.

Mizore already chose her childhood friend as a mate to begin with.

On the other hand, Kurumu was drawn toward his noble spirit; although her time with him was short she could tell that he was a good man, deserving a suitable woman like herself.

"Stand. Bow. Alright class is over, remember to study tonight!"

The Cat Youkai teacher smiled as always as the classroom emptied of everyone but the three.

They gave each other one more look before leaving.

'_I need to find Ryan before they do.'_ was the one thought they all shared.

* * *

Sitting on a wooden stump was a huntsman still covered in blood with a vicious snarl on his face. In one hand was a massive bow that laid on his lap. In front of him was a group of five youkai in black coats with a yellow armband that spelled: 'Public Morals Committee'.

All but the leader was afraid of the 'Psycho Faunus' and after seeing the mauled corpse of the Ape Grimm, they had good reason.

"You are doing a terrible job Kuyou Sempai." growled Ryan, "I've heard that your group's job is too handle troublemakers and intruders but I've had to deal with two Grimms, One high level, and a Drugged Up Sex-Predator all by myself."

PMC Leader Kuyou snarled back, "You have no right to talk to me like that! We are the people that represent Justice! I won't stand and let some insolent Faunus Abomination talk as if he is above the Committee!"

Kuyou's youki flared up as his hands burst into flames. Except Ryan sat unfazed, "I never said I was above or below you. but we still work for the same man and I don't think that Mr. Mikogami would take too kindly of your actions."

Though enraged, Kuyou was smart enough to not deal with the Dark Lord, yet. He extinguished his flames and stormed off with his entourage of followers. The PMC leader needed more time for his plans and getting the attention of that disgusting faunus would make it problematic.

* * *

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie had known Ryan when he had a short stint at the Academy they were at before Beacon. He was talented and had graduated very quickly. Sometimes Ruby was like that as well. While Ryan was distant and kept claiming that he didn't have friends, Nora had taken the initiative and claimed to be the self-declared friend of Ryan with Lie Ren being dragged along for good measure.

In the Beacon Academy Workshop, Ren, Nora, and Ruby were busy working on their weapons. They were hard at work before Ruby turned to ask the Green and Pink duo a few questions.

"Hey Ren." she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What do you think of Bows?"

"Bows?"

"Yeah Bows. Everyone uses guns or spells but I haven't seen anyone use a bow."

"I know one."

"Really? Who?"

Ren shrugged, "some guy that was-"

"OUR FRIEND!" yelled Nora, in her near insane bouts of optimism, "itwasthecooldistantfaunusguywhowasalotsmarterthaneveryoneelseand-"

"Nora!" interrupted Ren.

The eastern teen in green regained his calm demeanour, "His name was Ryan Caerwyn, faunus, nice but distant guy with a intimidating face. He was like you got out of Signal quickly and got in Beacon quick also. He graduated while still using just the bow."

"Just a bow?" said Nora, "it was big and heavy! weighed a ton and he had razor sharp bowstring that could cut through steel. It'd hurt being whacked by it. He had lots of different arrows too. Armor-Piercing. Explosive. Even ones that can break people's legs!"

"Awesome!" Ruby said out loud, "but how can he use it if its so heavy and sharp?"

"Ruby you use a giant scythe that doubles as a anti-tank rifle."

"good point."

As they were about to continue, Nora's phone rang, "Allo?"

* * *

On the other side of the phone call was Ryan hesitantly contacting the girl that he vowed to never interact with ever again. He shuddered at what happened at the Chicken Farm.

_Nora: Allo?_

_Ryan: Nora._

_Nora: RYAN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN! _

_Ryan: Fine. and you?_

_Nora: Perfect! You know what? Me, Ren, and our new friend Ruby were just talking about you._

_Ryan: Well if its about my bow then I need your input._

_Nora: It was!_

_Ryan: …_

_Nora: …_

_Ryan: Alright…I need a new bow and I can't-_

_Nora: Okey-Dokey!_

_Ryan: what._

_Nora: I'll get you a new bow with TONS of bells and whistles!_

_Ryan: No I need a compact, collapsible bow that I can still use to fight at clos-_

_Nora: Fine. MORE bells and whistles!_

_Ren: Nora get off the phone._

_Nora: Why?_

_Ren: Just give me…There. Ryan?_

_Ryan: Yeah?_

_Ren: It'll cost you_

_Ryan: what happened to the last pair I sold you?_

_Ren: Nora._

_Ryan: Express Delivery._

_Ren: Thank you._

_Ryan: no thank you._

Ryan sighed, while he kept claiming that he had no friends, he did have colleagues, peers. Amicable, friendly, but the nice people he met had never spent leisure time with him. Yet at times he wondered if the insane girl and the poor schmuck in green actually were his friends and that they were his first friends since Mizore instead of Moka.

He shook his head.

'_Fine. They're my friends.'_

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy a large sheet of white paper was laid out on an elevated drawing board. Ren stroked his chin gazing at the D shape etched by Ruby. Nora meanwhile was busy drawing her own thing

"Thats a bow but he wants it a bit differently. Compact and portable."

"Like my Gun-Scythe?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah but more practical."

"Hey…,"she glared, "You have gun knives."

"True. but pistol bayonets WERE used in past wars"

"Fine." she pouted, "Then how do we do this?"

"No too flashy"

"Why? red is a nice color."

"You have red. I have green. He has white."

"Then what?"

"Well I have this design."

"That's just a bayonet on a bow!"

"Fine! this!"

Unbeknownst to green guy and red girl, pink girl was busy on the last touches to a drawing, she smiled, it was perfect.

* * *

'_I should stop asking for favors. _

_especially from her._'

He had a lot on his mind and had to digest what the hell happened in such a short amount of time. Ryan knew one thing though, he needed his weapon at all times. As dangerous as his weapon was at range he needed something that he could carry with him everywhere and make it more effective in hand to hand combat. While being hit with a five ton bow would hurt, he needed something...special.

A replacement was needed but he would at least have use it one more time.

"FAUNUS!"

Maybe two.

Behind him was one of the clad in black members of the PMC, a tall and buff man who would've been considered handsome if it weren't for his awful ponytail and eyebrows as ugly as Kuyou's.

"What do you want?"

"Your head! How dare you look down on us!"

"Didn't I just tell you why its a bad idea?"

"You can't talk if you're dead!"

The snarling thug tossed his coat to the side and contorted in size and shape. His limbs becoming wrapped in layers of muscle while his toes disappeared as hooves replaced them. prominent horns sprouted from the PMC member's new bovine head.

'_again? on the same day?'_ Ryan thought, getting into a stance, _'minotaur. great. I hate hotheads.'_

* * *

Kurumu knew that her standing with her destined one was laughable compare to the other girls. Her obvious rival Moka had enraptured all the boys but that didn't matter. Now the only boy in the school that did matter to her was the Faunus. He was the ideal man and probably the only one for miles. She was going to claim him and she thought that she had the chance.

Mizore was off somewhere else and Moka just didn't know how to find him but she had the advantage of flight. In her expanded field of vision she could pick out from up high the distant dot that was Ryan.

'looks like i'm first' she grinned.

She set down at a nearby thicket to see something unexpected. Ryan was fighting a member of the PMC, in hand to hand, with a bow. The minotaur looked like he was about to smash him to the ground but was surprised to find that the faunus was behind him and held the bow at one end. With a swing capable of doing a baseball home run, Ryan struck him with a massive bow to the back. The resounded cracking sound was heavy and the resulting cry of pain more so. The PMC member stumbled forward before a somersaulting faunus fell onto his back with the tip of the bow landed right on a certain section of his head, rendering the armband wielding thug unconscious.

"Toro Toro."

The Huntsman got off the sleeping giant and texted something on his phone.

"After I send a text to piss Kuyou off we're going to need to talk."

She peeked out to see that he was right in front of her.

"How did you-"

"This ain't my first rodeo. Now can you tell me why I have _another _person following me?"

Kurumu was unsure on what to think and decided to try the flirty routine. "Well...", she said, two of her fingers moving up his torso, "I like capable men."

Ryan looked at her unamused, "flirting doesn't work. I don't get why you're trying anyway."

"oh come on you-"

Ryan grabbed her two fingers and moved them away from him, "Tell me seriously."

The blue haired girl sighed in defeat, "I'm one of the youkai that need more people."

"Let me guess, your parents need you to have kids ASAP."

"Yeah," she shrugged, "You looked like a good candidate."

The succubus sunk back in resignation as he left but before that, she felt something on her shoulder. On it was Ryan's hand. Kurumu looked to see him with a lighter demeanour than usual.

"You'll find someone, I know it. Someone as beautiful as you always does."

The faunus walked his way toward the dorms only stopping to knock the fallen minotaur back to sleep, "If you want to be friends I'm okay with that. See you in class."

With that he left the blushing Succubus.

'_People call me sexy, hot, but...he...Ryan said I was beautiful. Ryan. That man. He really is … him...'_

* * *

On his fourth day at Youkai Academy, Ryan woke to find a large pink box sitting neatly on his bedside table. It had a big white ribbonand a greeting card that said, "for breaking legs - nora".

Naturally he opened it to find the weapon of his dreams inside. To this day he never found out how Nora could make the weapon so fast or how it ended up insdie his dorm, but he still remembered his first reaction

He smiled in satisfaction.

'_this is MY weapon. Its sturdy, compact, and … its ...'_

Outside the girl dorms and in front of the boys dorms an odd scene was playing out. In a single line was the cute Moka, the mysterious Mizore, and the alluring Kurumu all struggling to stand in the same spot.

"Why are you here...Succubus?" Mizore glared at Kurumu.

"I don't know where or how you got that...Yuki-Onna," the succubus snapped, "but I think he'd want to see me more than his stalker."

"Hypocrite."

"At least I'm not some weirdo like you."

"Cow!"

"Ice Cube!"

"Stop! both of you!" Moka intervened, "Its not right to argue."

"Or what?" again snapped Kurumu, "you're after as well aren't you."

Moka flinched and turned red, "He-he's my friend."

"More like blood blank," Mizore scoffed.

"Hey I haven't drank his aromatic, salivating, red wine ye-"

Mizore and Kurumu looked at her bewildered before she continued.

"Just because you're his friend or you were saved by him. it doesn't mean you can have him to your self."

"and does that include you?"

"well...thats…"

A violent enraged roar emerged from the building, so malevolent of an aura that Mikogami raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"WHY IS IT PINK!?"

* * *

**This ends the Friends Arc, I wanted to write this Fanfic so it had actual storyarcs instead of one continuous narrative like my last two. The purpose of this arc was about establishing the three girls that are vying for his heart (Yukari and Ruby the witch I'm not sure about) and melding the two univerese together. While it may have not live up to it entirely, I feel that I at least did it justice.**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Chapter 4: Plans I**

**Next up is the arc where the plot starts to (EXTRA loosely) follow the year one storyline. This chapter is short and more on story than action but don't worry, its all to set up for the hectic chapter 5**

A grumbling Ryan stormed out his dorm room, not even caring that people could see his full face.

'_pink. Pink. PINK. Nora….You'll pay for this.'_

After Nora's antics at the chicken farm he had a visceral, violent reaction to pink. Yet, inexplicably the faunus could get along just fine with outer moka. Most likely it was her attractiveness offsetting the corruptive, unholy pink.

With his new bow collapsed and mounted on the quiver on his back, he walked out to see his three youkai friends standing in front of the door, the blue-haired one surprised at seeing his face.

"R-Ryan!?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah its me Kurumu" he replied, "Faunus don't have the ability to hide their … features."

He moved his eyes, scanning the three girls all ready for school, "I know that I have my daily morning spar with Moka but why are you two here so early?"

"Oh right!" Kurumu perked up, "I wanted to give you these … although i'm not sure how you're going to eat them."

Kurumu had out a bag of cookies which the huntsman reached his hand in. After smelling it for a second he ate one. She was again surprised that he had a regular shaped face and way of talking when he didn't go 'all mandible'.

"They're great but…"

"but what?"

"Love Potion is an illegal addiction chemical in food."

She looked to the side and grumbled, "Damn. didn't work."

"Thanks for the cookies though is that all you wanted?"

"Well...actually…"

Mizore had somehow appeared to his side holding him like a possessive child with teddy bear, "That is all, now go away."

"He is my destined one!," she yelled back at Mizore, "I won't let you have him!"

Kurumu grabbed onto him as well.

Moka, confused on what to do looked towards her Rosario, "what do you think we should do?!" she asked her inner-self frantically.

"**Do something.**" said the inner-self, "**Your a vampire. Act.**"

"but…"

"**You know what do so do it!**"

Without thinking, Moka grabbed onto him as well.

"You too!?" yelped Ryan.

"**...Fool.**"

* * *

Walking alongside Phyrra and Ruby was Jaune. It was a normal day as they walked from the dormitories to class until Jaune just stopped and seemed to stare out into space.

"Jaune," said Ruby.

"Jaune?" asked Phyrra

"JAUNE!" they yelled.

"Huh!?" he said, snapping out of his daze, "Whu?"

"What happened?" they both said.

"Well," he responded, "I feel like there is someone like me out there, only...cooler; and uglier"

Jaune resumed walking, leaving the two redheads confused by his last word.

'_uglier?'_

* * *

Ryan stroked his armor plated chin as he was tailed by three youkai that he at the moment, was very annoyed with.

'_too much has happened. WAY to much.'_

He continued to press forward, he had priorities. A school life was nice but something had to be done with the evil that was gnawing at this place.

"Hey...Ryan..."

"Ryan..."

He stopped and turned to look back, "yeah?"

"Still mad?" asked Kurumu.

"not mad." he said as he started walking again, "bothered."

"bothered?"

"Three people chasing after you. Now if I was like any other guy here I'd feel lucky. But since I'm a faunus and faunus are well more…:

"controlled?"

"I wish I could say it in a politically correct manner but yeah. We're not as reserved as humans but not so impulsive like youkai. I know that your races have…habits and so do I."

"So what now?" added in Mizore.

"I want to know too." also added Moka.

Ryan just shrugged before scratching the back of his neck in thought. His eyes scanned the sky as if they were arranging images and numbers on a massive board. Again he froze then immediately facepalmed, "I can't believe I'm going to say this.."

His nervous chuckle spurned Moka to come closer, "Ryan?"

"Fact one you three like me. Fact two everyone knows that. Fact three there is now way to get rid of one and two. Fact four choosing one of you isn't going to be good for other two. Fact five is…"

"Fact Five is what?" asked all three.

"I'm not experienced in romance and I don't really pay attention to the female body."

He sighed again before continuing, "If you're still interested I could possibly, maybe do one trial date with each of you. If it doesn't work then can we just drop it and just be friends again?"

"I can live with that," Kurumu said glaring with a message saying that it was her win.

"So can I," glared back Mizore.

Moka just meekly nodded.

* * *

"Look at her! Shes so small but so hu-"

The perverted male student looked back to see an annoyed Ryan looking right back at him, "behave yourself. Thats a reason why we're all here."

"Y-yeah."

The youkai teen just slipped away but there were dozens more that took his place. Ordinarily they would be in class right now but it was a half day because of the ongoing club fair.

"Come Moka-san…lets make love potions toge-"

"Why don't you join the acup-"

"Kurumu-san how about-"

In quick succession Ryan had managed to scare off many of the lustful club recruiters.

"God," he growled, "is there not one decent club here?"

"the curse of being beautiful" Kurumu flexed, showing off her figure.

"Cow thats not helping." glanced Mizore.

As they continued walking more people would try to recruit them before Ryan scared them off again.

"You know what!? That's it!"

His frustration reaching a peek, Ryan just stormed off muttering, "If all youkai guys are like this I might as well marry all the girls! At least _then _they'd have someone that actually cares about them!"

He disappeared into the crowd, leaving a slack-jawed Moka and her alter-ego.

"D-did he just say that?"

"**He did, my outer self. Do something."**

"That didn't turn out well!"

"**You do notice that the Yuki-Onna and Succubus are off scheming right?"**

They were gone as well.

"Wait. I thought you didn't like him!"

"**I never said that. Besides he is a suitable candidate compared to the trash here. He is my equal and I am satisfied with that alone."**

"That doesn't sound very romantic…"

"**Well what do you want me to say!? That he is strong yet just!? That he tries to treat everyone fairly!? that he is the only one that makes me feeling like just a gir-"**

"..."

"**Don't tell anyone I said that. Especially him. Or I'll kill you"**

"..."

"**Somehow..."**

* * *

"Hello Sexy" grinned a boots wearing headmaster at his reflection. If he had only one luxury in his life it would have to be fashion for now on. While he always wore a white hood, the demonic being nicknamed the Exorcist liked to dress nice in his off time.

He wanted to spend more time with his boots but was interrupted by a dull faced Ryan staring at him.

"Honestly can I have a customer not do that?"

"I-Its happened before?" replied a unsettled Mikogami.

"Alot more than you think," he replied, "Is this a bad time?"

"Ahem...no." said Mikogami, regaining his composure, "What is it?"

"I think that Kuyou, the drugs, and the recent Grimm attacks are connected."

The headmaster narrowed his eyes as he walked toward his desk and pointing his computer display towards Ryan.

"Fairy Tale," he said, typing away, "My sources in law enforcement are reporting that recent drug busts revealed large supplies of narcotics, all made of dust and with a chemical match to the same substance in both Saizou's and the Grimm Ape's bloodstream. Thing is that these drug busts were all in historically Youkai neighborhoods, and the same neighborhoods that I suspected to have Fairy Tale Cells and sympathizers."

"Is this one of their 'just for kicks' crimes or something else."

"I believe that its a mix, drugs for organization funding, drugs to destabilize urban areas and generate crime, and drugs that could give them an edge in combat."

"An edge? the Orc was dying in front of me and so was the Grimm. They weren't even much of a challenge to me."

"True. but you aren't any normal hunter and they were small fry. Imagine a perfected combat drug in the hands of Rank S Youkai. If their using my school as testing grounds then it is not just recruitment that I am worrying about. With Kuyou I have long standing suspicions of him being Fairy Tale and the evidence is making it easy to prove that."

"So what do we do then?"

"I have a plan."

"Plan?"

"I can't say much because everything isn't in place yet. but if it succeeds then we can take a large bite out of fairytale."

"And my role?"

"Its better if I hand you this."

Mikogami handed him an envelope, "Read it later."

* * *

Meanwhile Mizore was on the phone while hiding behind a tree. Everyone around her just started and kept their distance from the strange girl trying to conceal herself in a tree in the middle of the path. She needed help from her mom, Tsurara Shirayuki and she needed it now.

_Mizore: mother_

_Tsurara: Mizore? Is that you? How nice for you to call! How are you? Did you find a man yet?_

_Mizore: I did. Ryan Caerwyn._

_Tsurara:..._

_Mizore: I'm not mad mother but I need your help.  
Tsurara: you're not mad?_

_Mizore: No. I just need you help. Mother, Ryan said he wants to date and marry me_

_Tsurara: Really!? That good! Do you need help finding a wedding planner?_

_Mizore: No. I already know who to hire. My problem are the OTHERS that want my husband_

_Tsurara: Have you tried using your powers?_

_Mizore: It wouldn't work. Ryan turned out to be a powerful huntsman. and I have a Succubus and Vampire I have to deal with._

_Tsurara:...my my that is a roster. Is little jawface that much of a catch?_

_Mizore: He managed to charm a succubus and a vampire. what do you think?_

_Tsurara: say no more. I got a plan. At least one of us needs to bag a Huntsman._

* * *

Flying to the rooftop, Mizore's counterpart Kurumu was also calling her mother for help. Ageha Kurono was always willing to divulge secrets on how to captivate men, especially to her daughter.

_Ageha: are you sure want this … respectable man? The image you texted me does more than add ten pounds._

_Kurumu: Trust me Ryan is my Destined One. Sure he's a faunus but hes a nice guy who only looks at me for who I am. Plus he's a huntsman._

_Ageha: Huntsman?! Why didn't you tell me that before?! A proper one earns more than a doctor and can be as powerful as an S-Class Youkai!_

_Kurumu: Why are you so into Hunters?_

_Ageha: because my dear Kurumu. Before I met your father I dated this handsome hunter named Ozpin._

* * *

Without reason Professor Ozpin smirked.

"Uh Professor Ozpin."

"Not now I'm busy."

"busy with what?"

"Reminding myself of the good old days. Now chop. chop. Kill each other. Someone else needs to use the sparring room."

"sir…"

"Did I make myself clear?"


	5. Chapter 5: Plans II: The Rival

**Chapter 5: Plans II: The Rival**

Standing in front of the macabre outskirts of youkai academy was a tall, thin man with shoulder length brown hair with a white cloak. The man just looked around at the halloween decorations and just said, "at least its not cold."

With bow in hand the man made his way towards the school, a single thought in his mind.

'_Is this where you're hiding Caerwyn?'_

* * *

Having lost interest in the club fair, Ryan Caerwyn was busy testing out his new bow. Taking it from behind his back the collapsed bow unfolded into a W-shaped form. It was lighter but stronger and produced far more force than his previous bow. Thankfully it was reinforced so he could still fight in hand to hand, especially since it was now able to mount blades for slashing and stabbing.

He pulled back on the string, notching one of his armor piercing arrows. Releasing, the missile flew straight and struck the center of a target painted onto a distant dead oak in front of him. With that he walked to the target and grabbed the arrow before swiping at the tree with his bow. To his delight the oak crashed down behind him, the attack making a clean cut.

'_perfect'_ he thought.

"Sugoi!"

"Who's there!?"

Popping her head out from a large boulder was a young girl with a brown bob haircut and a witch hat.

"A mage?" he said.

"Witch" she said back jumping over the rock and towards him, "Hi i'm Yukari Sendou. Nice to meet you!"

"Ryan Caerwyn. But Ms. Sendou why are you snooping on me?"

"Well…" she said, thinking, "I wasn't sure how to approach you."

"Approach me? Why?"

"Because…"

Yukari Sendou slowly took off her hat, revealing a set of rabbit ears.

"You're like me?" he asked.

She nodded, "I read your file too. I'm going to a school for people older than me because I'm smart enough but…"

The Faunus witch rubbed her shoulder, unsure until she felt a heavy weight on her head. She looked up to see Ryan's glove and the Huntsman with an understanding gaze.

"I see. Hey Ms. Sendou."

"Y-yeah?"

"If you got a problem come to me. Us Faunus need to stick together no matter what."

"You will!?" she said, now ecstatic, "Can you be my friend!?"

Ryan paused slightly before having a small laugh, _'just a week and a half ago I had no friends._'

He nodded.

"YAY!"

The waist-high witch embraced him as Ryan just patted her head.

If his parents could see him now…

* * *

Minako was like a lot of the other girls, terrified yet slightly drawn toward the Faunus Huntsman in White. They liked that he wasn't chasing after skirts and that he had a strong moral fiber. What they didn't like was that he was powerful in a scary sort of way, had a near primal presence around him, and that he was a wildcard that made the numerous groups of youkai academy uneasy. He told off Kuyou and there is gossip of what he did to the delinquent Saizou, rumored member of the Monstrel gang. None of them good. If she could associated him with a fictional character then it would be Frank Castle, brutal vigilante from Human Comics. That and boots. She was one of students saving up for a pair.

"Minako something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong."

Minako and her best friend Tsubaki were members of the Manga Club. Membership being just them. They had a couple people coming to them interested, but none were definite.

"I don't like this at all Tsubaki," said Minako, "Not one person has signed up."

"Relax," she responded, "We're bound to find someone to join."

Even though Tsubaki remained optimistic, she still had an aching feeling. They only needed one more person. The club fair continued but no one came up; but just as Tsubaki too was losing faith something happened.

"Excuse me. Are you still accepting applicants?"

Minako and Tsubaki looked to see a human man in white cloak. His eyes worn but fiery brown, his tan skin probably from exposure to the elements and battle, his frame while statue like was built with lean muscle.

Minako and Tsubaki shared one thought, _'s-sexy..'_

"Young ladies…"

"Y-yes," Minako blushed, "w-we do"

"Good." he smiled, continuing to melting the two youkai girls' hearts.

He signed the form, his name written in clean print: "Robert Hudson."

Robert made his leave but a voice called out.

"Wait! Hudson-san!"

"Yes Tsubaki-Senpai?"

"Why are you here i-if you're a h-human?"

Tsubaki had to say it, it was meek but she needed to know why someone whose presence was obviously human.

"To see a friend," he said, "that and my father desires me to find a wife here."

"W-WIFE!?"

Robert laughed, "a lot of youkai and faunus I know search for mates at this age, especially those in my community. So until then … goodbye."

He left, leaving the two girls to themselves ready to squeal in their good luck.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Unable to hear it Robert made his way deeper into club fair, attracting attention for being human, attractive, or both.

He stopped mid stride and stared into space. Smirking, the only human student of youkai academy faded into a blur, his aura augmented speed rivaling that of a werewolf.

'_I've found you.'_

Ryan didn't cover his presence, that was a mistake.

* * *

"where did you go?"

"where did _you _go?"

"Mizore, Kurumu please."

The three bumped into each other again, they now searching for Ryan.

"Backpain!"

"Coldsore!"

"STOP IT!"

The Yuki-Onna and Succubus jumped. Moka looked upset, to the point of tears but she glared at them all the same. The Vampire's rosario blinked once and her pink hair flickered white temporarily. All around them were fellow students shocked at the immense energy spike that came and went.

"Both of you get along! Ryan would want that! We all know each other's feelings so don't step on them!"

Moka stopped yelling and started panting; having finally caught their full attention she cooled off and continued softly, "If we're like this then none of us deserve Ryan, that counts for me and my other self."

The succubus looked at her two rivals and sighed as did Mizore, "She's right Mizore."

Mizore just shrugged and nodded.

"So what now?" continued Kurumu.

"...Share?" said Mizore, throwing an idea up in the air.

"Share?" pondered Kurumu, "is that possible?"

"Well if you don't mind…"

"Actually...I don't."

"really?"

Moka looked at them before turning to her rosario, "I feel left out of these."

"**I know."**

The blue and purple-hair youkai continued their conversation elsewhere, with a sighing Moka in tow.

'_what would Ryan say about this now?'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Beacon Academy Dining hall, Jaune Arc once again stood up and stared out into space. The rest of Team JNPR and RWBY meanwhile stared at blond haired Huntsman.

"is he doing that thing again?" asked Yang, the blond haired older sister of Ruby.

"Yup. Somewhere someone like him is cooler but uglier." she responded.

"I still don't know what that even means" said a bewildered Lie Ren.

"Neither do I."

Nora meanwhile was holding a book on Huntsman Weapon Engineering sideways and upside down.

"Hey Ren, Ruby, Is it important to use spring metal and dust fuses in a aura-based electromechanical compound bow?"

Both Ren and Ruby were speechless and just stood up to leave.

"I'm going to have to...make a phone call." said Ren.

"Yeah...I need to come with."

The two Beacon students left leaving the rest of the gang to stare at Nora.

"Ah! Now I see. If not installed than it would explode sending high-velocity shrapnel laced with toxic dust with a high chance of causing instant bowel movements at best and _painful _temporary sterility at worst. It won't be deadly but it DOES say that victims wish it was. Thank goodness I caught it on time!"

"...Nora…", said Blake, her focus switch from her book to Nora's, "What are you going to do about your friend at Youkai Academy?"

"what about him?"

* * *

Walking back to the crowded Club Fair with Yukari, Ryan was also looking for his comrades. The club was still at its highest activity and it was hectic with dozens of recruiters yelling out the names of their clubs and students clamoring and chatting.

He was still holding his bow in his compacted form, having felt its growing volatility each time he used it.

"Ryan."

"Yes Yukari?"

"I think your Bow is about to blow up."

"Well...you right I think its getting unstable now. I think I might have to throw it in the water. We can't have a diarrhea epidemic on our hands."

"If you want a new weapon then I can make one for you."

"Really? Thanks."

She smiled, anything for a friend.

"No let me repay you in advance."

Ryan took out a pair of small leather boots he made himself.

"Sugoi!"

The little witch hugged the pair of boots. Ryan smiled, it was like having a little sister.

It would've been nice for the feeling to last longer but it was gone the instant he caught the arrow aimed between his eyes.

It wasn't lethal, just a rubber tipped one used for practice. No matter what kind of arrow it was, the Faunus quickly understood the message. Yukari meanwhile was looking at a stall oblivious to the white cloaked man conversing in the shadows with Ryan.

"I have not grown soft."

"you would have fooled me."

"Who sent you?"

"Your Grandfather naturally. Who else would send your rival to see what's going on."

"He must already know my mission here."

"Rangers of the North have many enemies. Some are of our kind."

"Just go back to the settlement."

"I can't. They want me to bring back strong blood."

"You know what I said about Eugenics!"

"And yet you court a Vampire, a Succubus, AND a Yuki-onna?"

"Thats...not the reason!"

"Fine. Say what do you plan to do with this bow of yours?"

"Dispose of it."

"Something this comical? Do you despise humor? Very well. I shall take it and put it to good use."

Robert disappeared as did Ryan's bow. Ryan meanwhile had stolen Roberts watch and wallet in retaliation. That human was probably after Fairy Tale as well, he rarely knew what his rival would plan but he always had a general idea. "Ryan wheres your bow?"

"The bow? I already got rid of it."

"how?"

"A...friend from my part-time job is an expert in volatiles disposal."

"where do you work?"

"A hands-on sort of work place. Dangerous if you're not careful."

Ryan didn't want to talk about his past and searched for a way out. That came with him finding a pink, purple, and blue colored dots in distance.

"Hey Yukari I found my friends. Do you want to meet them?"

"Okay!"

For now he would just stand back and observe.

* * *

A massive explosion roared from inside a building punctuated by the scream of PMC Thugs.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Walking past the Public Morals Committee building, a man in a white cloak tried his hardest to contain a maniacal laugh.

'_be thankful its just a prank'_

* * *

**I wanted to make Ryan's counterpart his opposite, while Ryan is a monster on the outside he still kept his humanity, Robert meanwhile is handsome but a complete nut. Hopefully you like him. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans III: Broken

**Chapter 6: Plans III: Broken**

* * *

**Short Chapter. Sorry for the delay, college is picking up again. not to worry I got stuff on the way (maybe even a new story as well). feel free to message me questions and do reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

The northern lands of remnant are a harsh place filled with vicious monsters, treacherous terrain, and unforgiving weather. The same could be said for Northerners themselves.

Situated around north are the Rangers, a half-tribe/half-organization who spend their lives protecting the innocent from the great northern hordes of Grimm.

Like most Northerners, Jonathan Caerwyn had multiple wives, more out a necessity for a sustainable population than sex drives and hormones. The harsh land had long since drained any resemblance of vice in these peoples. What was rare however, was that Jonathan had only two rather than the average three or four.

As of now he was out of bed, staring out the window towards the walls of the heavily fortified settlement. he had tried to leave the north once with what was then his only wife and his son but that didn't pan out. The ranger still remembering how his son was treated by those brats.

Jonathon had moments like this where couldn't get an ounce of sleep so he just sat there waiting for his family to wake up.

"Jonathan?"

His first wife Amanda, as well as his second wife Rebecca were up, both looking at him with concern.

"Go back to sleep." he said.

"This is the sixth time this happened." said Rebecca.

Amanda nodded, "Jonathon what's bothering you?"

"Amanda. Rebecca. Do you ever regret taking me as your husband?"

"No. I don't."

"I love you enough to follow wherever you may go."

"Thank you."

"For stating the obvious?"

The ranger went back to bed, pecking both of them on the lip. He didn't say anything else and fell asleep. Amanda and Rebecca sighed in relief that their husband was alright now. They laid back down and nestled themselves, one to his chest, the other to his back. But while they fell asleep, the ranger still had one thought:

'_I hope Ryan is alright.'_

* * *

"You sent _him _against my brother!?"

"Half-brother. He is a ranger before he is blood. A ranger who abandons his post."

"He abandoned no one one! _You _abandoned him. He is out there fighting an enemy that _we _should be fighting."

"We protect the _North_. Our home."

"And our _duty _is the protect everything _south _of us"

In the morning in the same settlement were two people. One was an old man in a white trenchcoat who had the physique of an olympian and towered over everyone other was a teenage girl clad in hardened leather and a white hide cloak, both made from slain Grimm.

The raven black haired Morgan Caerwyn, looked at her grandfather, angered before leaving.

"Where are you going?" growled the Grandfather.

"To Yokai Academy. Ryan needs help, not a setback."

"Morgan. MORGAN!"

Ryan's half-sister was already long gone.

* * *

"Someone explain to me what the hell just happened?!" yelled Kurumu as she slashed a mermaid off of her.

"They've been drugged and went crazy." said a deadpan Mizore, "personally I'd prefer distilled cytotoramine."

"..."

"what?"

Just a moment ago Ryan was introducing the girls to one of the other faunus students and all of sudden they rushed to see mermaids in monster form, sucking the life force out of people. With his bow gone, the Huntsman was forced to use his Omni-Bow aura technique to incapacitate the agitated youkai. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were all struggling to subdue the crazed youkai but in the midst of the chaos was a pink-haired vampire hiding behind some wreckage.

"You're not helping Vampire!" yelled the Succubus.

Moka was frightened of the horrifying effects the drugged mermaids. While their true form wasn't exactly as attractive as their bipedal form, the drugs had seemed to just twist them into something so...abominable. Even if the gentle girl did have the courage to fight, she was out of her element. Water was all over the place and her race's achilles heel was that common substance.

An explosion of pressurized water came from left and crashing next to her was Ryan, soaked but cursing. She looked at him and widened her eyes.

"Ryan you're wounded!"

Ryan opened his jacket and saw that he wood and metal splinters embedded in his chest. Unphased, he pulled out each piece with a short strained grunt then got to his knees. The faunus' aura flared bright for a minute or two and looked at Moka, body healed but exhausted..

"I know...who did this." he replied, "Moka. Be brave."

In the distance was the cause of the explosion, a horrid looking creature that wasn't a mermaid at all. It was a black mollusk/insect monster, roughly humanoid in shape. Its sickening form was asymmetrical and supplemented by strange bits of machine lodged here and there. Its tail dripping with a liquid of the same color as the drugs used by Saizou.

Although his wounds were gone, Ryan looked labored and that made Moka do something she hadn't before. From her hiding spot she emerged and went towards the nearest drugged mermaid, shoving her off a weakened male student.

'_I'm going to stand and fight.'_

A strange presence filled the air, gathering attention from both the gang and the mermaids.

' _For my friends.'_

The rosario started to glow, slowly starting to shake.

'_for Ryan.'_

Air around the vampire became heavy, causing everyone around her to feel their breath shorten by the moment.

'_for others'_

cracks started to appear on the metal cross and the wind started to swirl around her.

'_for me'_

**Finally.**

The Rosario shattered. A pillar of light struck the ground and running forward with a diving kick came a white haired vampiress, angered and determined.

* * *

"So you sent that thing against my fellow ranger?"

"..."

"I see. You can't talk because of that arrow lodged in your throat."

"..."

"not to worry. not to worry. The poison will keep you living just a bit longer, even if it hurts."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. You joined Fairy Tale, its obvious that people like you would die for your cause."

"..."

"Still not speaking? well let me tell you one thing. You suck at your job. Your so-called 'experiments' are _worthless_. Super-soldiers? Instant armies? Youkai you over did it. Maybe someday when your friends at PSC find you, you could explain to them that you did your best even though people like me _**butcher you for a snack**_."

Hudson looked to battle ground seeing all the mermaids down, leaving just the Fairytale experiment standing. He then looked down at the terrified face of the crippled vampire corpse, a sickened smirk etched over his face.

"then again you're dead."


	7. update

This is SpktrAlpha, here to tell you that I am still writing H+V but because of school I haven't had the chance to get around to it, but make no mistake.

**I am not putting it on hiatus**. its delayed but I've been writing when I can. Hopefully I can get it done in a week. To tide you over I got another fic started and It will likely be up by tomorrow. Hope you like it :D


	8. Chapter 7: Plans IV

**Chapter 7**

Kokoa Akashiya never liked the city of Vale. The young, twin tailed redhead just didn't like how people kept saying that a huntsman could match an elite like a vampire in combat.

Of course that was false.

While she was at the docks to do some business for her family, the most unlikely thing had happened. In front of her was of all things, a Grimm, an amphibious Crocodile/Alligator type. It also possessed the ability the shoot high powered streams of water from its mouth, strong enough to cut through metal.

And of course since Vampires were weak in water, this was a bad day for her. Her bat familiar Ko-chan could transform into weapons but right now the poor bat was knocked unconscious after getting swatted away by the Grimm's claws.

She was in a defensive stance at the moment, although the Grimm was wounded from the city's automated defenses and the Coast Guard, it was still strong enough to snap her in two.

"You! Vampire! Run! We got this!"

As expected the police and a few combat robots quickly converged on the scene. Grimm were always a problem and the people here were alway prepared. Logically with her weakness to water, her lack of a weapon, and the opponent being stronger, taller, and faster than her, she would pay heed to the Officer's advice.

The thing is that she was arrogant and prideful like all vampires. She wasn't going to flee and she didn't have to. In the same instant that she close her eyes for the Grimm's oncoming blow, another person had intervened.

A huntsman with a black hoodie and white armor, his hair vibrant blond with blue eyes and a chiseled face. The Grimm's outstretched claw rested on his kite shield and the sword held back for an attack. He glared at the creature and shoved it back before slashing at the Grimm three times before finally plunging the blade into the Crocodile's gut. The Creature snarled and squealed as it fell limp and dead.

The Huntsman threw the Grimm Corpse to the ground and wiped away the blood with a rag. He looked at the policeman and they both nodded in silent agreement. Huntsman, even apprentices had an obligation to slay Grimm when encountered. With the Grimm gone, the Vampiress finally got a good look at the man and started to blush. Though young he had a look that just seemed to make her drawn to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kokoa.

She nodded.

The huntsman sighed in relief, "Thank god. I got to your bat pet and he's okay, out cold but nothing else."

"T-thank you…" she said, unable to say much after looking at his gaze, "Huntsman…"

"Jaune Arc. Smooth and rolls outs the tongue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At his office Professor Ozpin looked at the live feed, nodding in approval. Even if a Grimm the size of a mouse got into Vale, it would be caught by his surveillance network.

The boy had talent albeit buried like a diamond in the rough. he led his new team in battling that massive scorpion during the field test and had the skill to hack into the school database. With Jaune possessing a high level of aura it made it clear that while not as expected, he did come from a line of warriors.

He was about switch to a different feed before something caught his eye. Behind the image of the boy getting _another _redhead to cling to to him, the police were hauling away the Crocodile Grimm. On his laptop he tapped on the button to zoom in. And again. And again. He moved the display to look at the base of the creature's neck. As the resolution cleaned the Professor narrowed his eyes.

'_my. my. they're getting bolder.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chairman Mikogami didn't like the picture that his huntsman counterpart had sent him. The dark lord's own intelligence network was late in discovering that Fairy Tale was sending their mutant Grimm on "test runs". After changing the rules on humans (to annoy Kuyou as well as Fairy Tale), he didn't expect his new wild card to start killing the Mutant Grimm's handler so immediately.

The drugged up abomination was still around, the afflicted students thankfully pacified. Ryan the Northern Ranger was an excellent soldier but without a bow he'd be forced to use his Aura and his hereditary low Aura Levels meant that he was out of the fight. While he claimed to be just exhausted, the owner of the school could tell that the fragmented shrapnel wasn't all out.

The Yuki-Onna and childhood friend Mizore Shirayuki has shown considerable loyalty to him although he doubted whether the Witch and Succubi would. At the very least they and the ice-youkai were fighting alongside the vampire.

Moka Akashiya, the daughter of his fellow Dark Lord had destroyed her Rosario Seal by force of will. Strangely it seemed that the girl was exhibiting the traits of both personalities. Troubling. That variation of seal was also meant to removed the tsun-, the yan-, and the kuu- from the -dere parts of a person.

Luckily he had spares. It was a precaution after certain events years ago.

At times he had nightmares about the mother of Ryan's friend. Those of the Valkyrie family seemed to be the embodiment of Murphy's law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The misshapen, crustacean...thing was hard to damage; the numerous limbs, the hardened layers of chitin shell, and an accelerated healing factor made it dangerous.

Yukari had tried dozens of different spells ranging from simple fireballs to up to her signature golden wash pan weighing a dozen tons. None of it worked. With the foul language of a twelve year old, the little Witch Faunus conjured her deck of metal tarot cards. Half formed a barrier around the girl, the rest were sent to cut away at the armorless joints.

Mizore meanwhile wasn't doing well. The mutant Grimm's strength shattered every ice construct she created and had managed to send her crashing into Kurumu.

"Watch it!" snarled the Succubus.

"You're fine airbags." Mizore retorted.

"Will you weaklings get your act together!" yelled Moka, "my Ryan isn't in shape."

"What do you mean MY Ryan!?" they both yelled back.

"He's my friend!"

"What about the sharing part!?" again yelled Kurumu.

"What about it!?"

The argument was cut short as a hundred of tons of heavy wash pans smacked into the Grimm for no effect. "Can you big boobed bimbos get to killing something!?" cursed a witch now fighting a slightly stubbier Grimm.

The three teenage girls shrugged before engaging the creature again. Still to no effect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuyou meanwhile was also looking at the battle but with different interests. He and his men had formed a perimeter around the fight scene knowing that his nuisance and the faunus's entourage were too focused on trying to stay alive.

As an elite S-Class Youkai he looked at Faunus and Humans with disgust, Grimm more so. He joined Fairytale so as to get rid of these three races and the rest of the week. Yet they were using thralls of Grimm and Dust, the power of Faunus and Humans to his dismay.

He gathered his followers and were recruiting more into the fold. That vampire that headquarters sent didn't even signal when he'd conduct the next test. Not like it mattered.

"Kuyou-Sama" said an underling, "why aren't we disposing of this Grimm filth?"

"Because my Kouhai, we as representatives of Justice at this school can let scum dispose of itself."

"scum sir?"

"Filth attracts Filth and they annihilate each other. For now observe."

"Yes Kuyou-sama."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kuyou saw a white blur zip by, holding what looked to be a bow.  
'the human? the one that is supposedly Caerwyn's colleague? fine. he can go through. he'll die as well.'

What he didn't see was the psychotic ranger smiling at the idea of his rival owing him a favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A bit later than expected but here it is. Again the constraints of school make it difficult for me to find the time to write. I'm not going to drop this but I can't say when I'll be able to update this again. Most likely in the next few weeks I'll be able to finish Chapter 8**


End file.
